Sumire Hikami
:"I will make you shine, and in exchange, I want you to make me shine as well." :– Sumire's official proposal to Rin to be her unit partner. Sumire Hikami (氷上 スミレ Hikami Sumire) is one of the primary protagonists for Data Carddass Aikatsu!'s 2015 Series and the third and fourth seasons of the anime. She is a cool-type idol and her primary brand is LoLi GoThiC. Contents https://aikatsu.fandom.com/wiki/Sumire_Hikami# hide#Appearance #Personality #Etymology #Background #Chronology ##New Roommates! ##Ichigo's Temporary Managers ##Full of Apples is a Premium Rare ##First Handsake Event ##Christmas Party #Relationships #Quotes #Gallery #Trivia Appearance Sumire has long periwinkle hair styled in a hime cut that reaches halfway down her back and eyes that fade from blue-violet to a vivid violet. She wears an indigo bow on the right side of her head above her ear. Her skin is also quite pale. Personality Sumire is a very beautiful girl with a calm disposition and is kind, soft-spoken, and polite. She has always preferred being by herself, but this began to change when Akari became her roommate. She loves LoLi GoThiC and fortune-telling and is commonly seen carrying tarot cards with her. Etymology Hikami (氷上) Hi (氷 kouri) means ice and combined with Kami (上 jou)which means top, Hikami means on ice. Sumire (スミレ) is the Japanese word for the violet flower. This, along with her last name, may be a reference to her nickname. Background Sumire became an idol under her older sister's suggestion who thought that she would be suited for idolhood. Thanks to her sister, Sumire was introduced to Starlight as not just a way for her to follow the path of an idol, but as a way to make more friends as she had always preferred to be alone. However, upon entering Starlight, she thought of everyone as rivals as for every idol who succeeds, another must fail, re-noting how cutthroat the idol world could be and because of that train of thought, she began practicing and working on her own. Chronology New Roommates! One day Yuu and Akari were jogging around, and Akari noticed a card fall out of a girl's book. She picked it up and gave it to the girl, and said the girl was really beautiful. The girl turned over the card, reading it's fortune saying 'A chance meeting, followed by...departure.' Later, when Akari moved her luggage to her new roomate's room, Yuu explained that her new roommate will be Sumire, also known as the 'Blooming Ice Flower of the Stage' dure to her elegant singing. She explained they will be meeting up at Orihime's office. When Akari went to the office, she realized her new roommate Sumire was the girl who she helped pick up the card yesterday. Orihime gave them their Aikatsu Phones and their new autumn school coords. Johnny explained Sumire has long been without a roommate. Akari was first nervous about talking with Sumire, because of how beautiful she was. Sumire brewed some apricot tea for Akari, and Akari asked her a few questions. Ichigo's Temporary Managers Full of Apples is a Premium Rare First Handsake Event Christmas Party Relationships *'Akari Ōzora' *:Sumire's new roommate after Akari had to move from her old room. Sumire found Akari to be a mystery due to inviting her to an audition that she wanted to win, but afterwards learned that it was just because Akari enjoyed Aikatsuing with others. The two have very different personalities, but hit it off quickly nonetheless. *'Hinaki Shinjō' *:Hinaki and Sumire are in the same class. The two get along well and were rather formal with each other before officially becoming friends. *'Azusa Hikami' *:Azusa is Sumire's older sister and the reason for her enrolling in Starlight. Azusa cares for Sumire very much and because of how she knew of her love of singing and dancing and the fact that her sister was always alone, she recommended the idol school. The two are very close and it is because of Azusa that Sumire loves LoLi GoThiC. It is hinted that she is also the reason Sumire enjoys fortune-telling. *'Ichigo Hoshimiya' *:Sumire won the audition to be Ichigo's one day manager and after seeing just how amazing the idol is, she realized that they're light-years apart. Ichigo told Sumire that she was like her when she first started idoling, reaching for her idol Mizuki Kanzaki who is unreachable even now. She allowed Sumire to perform at her concert and gave her the Odile Swan Coord as a thanks for being her one day manager. *'Yurika Todo' *:Sumire looks up to Yurika as her senpai and wishes to become an idol whose love for LoLi GoThiC matches her senior. This is supported by the fact that Sumire has a poster of Yurika in the Nightmare Capricorn Coord up on her wall. In return, Yurika respects Sumire's love for LoLi GoThiC and approves of her wearing the brand's latest Premium Rare. *'Rin Kurosawa' *:Rin is Sumire's unit partner and her opposite as an idol specialized in dance as opposed to Sumire's singing. Their bond is easily described as that of a sibling relationship. They are meant to look out for each other and give each other advice on improving their dancing (Sumire) and singing (Rin) respectively, highlighted by Sumire's proclamation "I will make you shine, and in exchange, I want you to make me shine as well" as her official proposal for Rin to be her partner. *'Madoka Amahane' *:Sumire is Madoka's mentor. Quotes *"Shall I tell you your fortune today?"– Sumire's introduction words in the Season 3 announcement PV *"True, I may not be able to match Tōdō-senpai right now, but still, one day... One day, I'm sure!"– The words Sumire said to Maya Yumekoji in Episode 108 that allowed her to pass the final trial. Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Determinators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Adult Heroes Category:Genius Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Officials Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Hybrids Category:Good vs. Good Category:Straight man Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of A Villain Category:Humans Category:Planet saver Category:Life saver Category:Rescuers Category:Defenders Category:Defector Category:Female Heroes Category:Singing heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes